Project Summary The key objective of the Administrative Core is to enhance the overall productivity of the Program through administrative synchronization. The organization and activities of the Administrative Core will focus on providing a link for the 3 Research Projects so that productive collaboration and vital integration of discoveries are realized. The Core will establish a solid connection of all the components to make them more effective, to facilitate interactions with each other, to reduce administrative burdens for the Projects and Science Cores, and to encourage bidirectional connections with the broader research community. The Core will achieve this by providing essential administrative and fiscal support for the entire Program Project. Administrative support responsibilities will include providing the Program Director, individual Project leaders and Core Directors with secretarial and research administration support; scheduling of Project Leaders and Core Directors meetings, lab meetings, and External and Internal Advisory Board meetings; travel arrangements for Program staff and External Advisory Board members; organizing annual retreats; assisting with manuscript preparation; recordkeeping and correspondence. Fiscal support will include the monitoring of expenditures and account activities to ensure compliance with CHB, BWH and NHLBI policies and regulations; serving as the main contact for relevant sub-contract billing, for invoice processing and for negotiating with outside vendors. The Administrative Core will assist the Animal Core in the maintenance of IACUC training and compliance records, ensuring proper institutional approval of all protocols through the IACUC review board and ensuring that all staff members maintain the proper credentials and training. Through the management of the majority of general administrative tasks, compliance issues, and financial issues in the Program, the Administrative Core will help to facilitate the Program's success in attaining it programmatic goals.